Our Promise
by xLittleFallenAngel
Summary: Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca disini
1. Chapter 1 : Until We Meet Again

**Fic Pertamaku akhirnya ter-upload juga ~ Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, alur dsb. Selamat Membaca ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Our Promise****  
****By xLittleFallenAngel**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Summary : Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca setelah ini

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated T  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2 dsb.

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Until We Meet Again**

**Flashback**

"Naruto-kun.." Sebuah suara lembut memanggil seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Naruto "Ada apa, Hinata?" Lelaki itu menjawab gadis yang memanggil namanya tadi "Kita.. Tidak akan berpisah kan..?" Gadis bernama Hinata itu memeluk tangan Naruto dan hampir menangis saat mengatakan itu, Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan berkata "Ya, aku akan selalu disini!" Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih kinclong, Hinata yang melihat Naruto mengatakan "Jika kita memang akan berpisah, kita harus bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu di pohon ini, tempat pertama kita bertemu" Hinata lalu memegang pohon lebat di sebelahnya, Naruto mengangguk "Iya!" Saat mereka sedang berbincang dengan asyik dua bayangan lelaki besar datang "Otou-sama!" Hinata kaget melihat ayahnya, Hiashi ada disana berdiri sambil mengangkat Hinata, ingin menggendongnya "Otou-san!" Naruto juga kaget melihat Ayahnya, Minato berdiri disana sambil memegang tangan Naruto bersiap menariknya "Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil bingung melihat mereka "Hinata, Kita akan Pergi, ayo" Hiashi menggendong Hinata kecil sambil menatap tajam Minato, Minato pun juga menatap tajam Hiashi "E-eh?! Kenapa tiba2 sekali!?" Hinata berteriak bingung dan kaget karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, Hiashi menggendong Hinata pergi menjauh "Hinata!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Hinata, tangan kiri Naruto mulai ditarik pergi oleh Minato "Naruto-kun!" Hinata berusaha menggapai Naruto walau tau usaha itu sia-sia saja "Kita baru saja berjanji kan! Kenapa?! Hinata!" Naruto berteriak-teriak! "Naruto-kun.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah, Naruto-kun!" Hinata ikut berteriak-teriak sambil menangis "Ingat..! Janji..! Janji Kita...!" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam Mobil Ayahnya, Hinata pun masih menangis sambil masuk ke dalam Mobil ayahnya, Hiashi.

**- End of Flashback -**

***Naruto P.O.V***

Sudah sekitar 10 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Aku sudah menginjak kelas SMA 1 dan bersekolah di Konohagakure International Elite High School (KIEHS), Aku masih mengingat.. Hari itu.. "Haah..." Dimana Hinata sekarang ini? Apa Ia baik-baik saja? Ayahku mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Hiashi menipu dan mengkhianati Ayahku dan Hiashi mengaku justru ayahku lah yang melakukannya, masa mereka tidak sadar kalau seperti itu tuh berarti diadu domba.. Orang dewasa itu.. Aneh.. "Dobe?" Aku terkejut mendengar sebuah suara dan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku saat aku melihatnya ternyata itu adalah temanku, Uchiha Sasuke "Ah, Teme" ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang dingin tapi aslinya dia berhati baik "Kenapa melamun? Baka Dobe" aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi, dia menyebalkan "Tidak ada apa-apa" aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Hei Kalian" panggil seseorang kami pun menengok dan ternyata itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, si tukang gossip, selalu mendapat kabar terbaru tentang sekolah "Ah, Ino, ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku malas karena aku tau pasti itu berita terbaru sekolah "Ada anak baru di kelas sebelah, kudengar dia cantik, kaya, hebat, pintar, baik, rendah hati, pokoknya perfect gitu!" Ino menceritakannya dengan semangat 45 aku hanya ber-oh-ria dan sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria seperti biasa "Kalian ini, tidak ada penasarannya.. Nanti liat sama-sama ya! Harus loh!" Ino berlari pergi... bel tanda usai sekolah pun berbunyi, Ino langsung menarik tanganku dan sasuke ke kelas sebelah "Lihat, perempuan itu!" Terlihat perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bermata lavender, berkulit putih, dan mempunyai rambut seperti hime cut sedang merapikan bukunya, aku dan sasuke tidak penasaran jadi kami menghadap belakang dan hanya ber-oh-dan-hn-ria seperti biasa, Ino mengembunggkan pipinya kesal dan pergi, aku tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Ino, katanya mau ngajak kenalan, eh dia kabur, Sasuke pun juga pergi meninggalkanku di depan pintu kelas sebelah itu, aku pun berjalan ke kanan ke arah tangga turun dan siswi baru itu berjalan ke kiri. Kami berpapasan tetapi tidak saling melihat wajah, Aku menaiki mobil merahku yang baru dibelikan Ayah kemarin, aku menyetirnya pulang sambil memasang musik kencang-kencang seperti biasa, aku menyetir dengan ngebut seperti biasa karena ingin cepat pulang. Aku merasa HP-ku jatuh dari kantungku barusan karena tikungan jadi aku menunduk ke bawah untuk mencarinya sementara mobilku tetap kujalankan, memang berbahaya dan menantang, tapi aku suka hal menantang, seru gitu ~ Tiba2 didepan mobilku ada 8 siswa dan siswi KIEHS, aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka karena beberapa sekelas denganku, saat aku sudah menemukan HP-ku aku kembali melihat jalan dan aku melihat 5 siswa KIEHS sudah ada di trotoar sedangkan 3 siswi lagi masih berlari menyebrang. Aku yang melihat itu kaget dan langsung mengerem mobilku tapi remnya sepertinya lepas, siswi baru itu mendorong 2 siswi lainnya yang kuketahui bernama Ino dan Sakura ke trotoar "Siswi Baru!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan melihat itu..

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**  
**Ikuti Ceritanya di Chapter Selanjutnya ~**  
**Cerita selanjutnya akan di update antara minggu ini dan minggu depan**  
**Thanks for Reading ~**


	2. Chapter 2 : The 12 o'clock's Miracle

**Makasih Minna-san sudah mendukung fic ini, aku udah usahain update secepatnya, sorry kalau menurut kalian kelamaan atau kalau cerita ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan dan sorry juga karena chapter 1 nya kependekan, aku sudah berusaha memperpanjang chapter ini sedikit, sorry kalau menurut kalian masih pendek ^^ sudah basa-basinya, langsung mulai aja ya ~**

* * *

**Story so far : Siswi baru itu mendorong 2 siswi lainnya yang kuketahui bernama Ino dan Sakura ke trotoar "Siswi Baru!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan melihat itu..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Our Promise  
By xLittleFallenAngel

**.**

**.**

* * *

Summary : Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca setelah ini

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated T  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2 dsb.

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ~

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The 12 o'clock's Miracle**

***Naruto P.O.V***

Aku langsung melebarkan mataku ketika melihat hal itu, Aku dan teman2 dari KIEHS langsung berlari menghampiri siswi baru yang tergeletak penuh darah disana, Tanpa melihatnya Aku langsung mengangkatnya ke dalam mobilku, teman-teman KIEHS juga ikut masuk, Kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku merasa bersalah.. Aku tidak berani bertemu siswi baru itu, baru masuk sekolah saja sudah terkena masalah dariku.. Aku menaiki mobil merahku dan mengemudi ke sebuah air terjun, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Hinata "Aku payah.. Seperti itu saja tidak bisa kulindungi gimana Hinata nanti.." Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Saat dalam perjalanan aku melihat toko bunga dan memutuskan untuk membeli bunga lalu melanjutkan perjalananku. Sesampainya disana, aku meletakkan baquet bunga itu di depan pohon janjiku dengan Hinata "Aku harap kamu tidak apa2 dimana pun kamu berada, Hinata.." Aku memegang pohon janji itu lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Esoknya adalah tanggal 24 Desember, hari sebelum natal. Sekolah libur jadi hari ini murid-murid KIEHS merencanakan menjenguk siswi baru itu pukul 6 pagi karena siswi baru itu akan pulang pukul 4 sore nanti, Aku? Aku tentu saja menolak, aku membawa makanan ke air terjun itu dan duduk di bawah pohon janjiku.. Mengabiskan malam sebelum natal dan malam natal disana.. Menunggu Hinata yang tidak mungkin datang.. Aku tertidur dalam kesunyian itu dan saat aku bangun sudah jam 11 malam, menurut Cinderella mantra akan pudar jam 12, apa di dunia ini mantra akan bekerja jam 12? aku cekikikan sendiri setelah berpikir begitu.. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya.. Aku kembali tertidur sambil menunggu jam 12 malam, saat jam 12 malam kurang 1 menit aku terbangun ada banyak sekali kembang api menghiasi langit malam, bel kota berbunyi kencang menandakan jam 00.00 telah tiba, terdengar suara ramai bersorak sorai dengan kencang menyerukan natal telah tiba aku berpikir kenapa seperti taun baru saja.. Lalu aku sweatdrop. Salju pun mulai turun perlahan, tahun ini White Christmast! Setelah selesai mengagumi salju itu aku melirik jam besar di kota yang terlihat dari sini "Memang benar ya, yang namanya keajaiban itu tidak ada, tidak mungkin jam 12 malam sekarang Hinata muncul tiba2" Aku tertawa sendiri atas kebodohanku "Ng?" Aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tanganku dari belakang pohon ini, tempat biasa Hinata duduk dan memegang tanganku dulu.. Apa ini imajinasi? Itulah pikiranku, mungkin jika mencubit pipiku akan bebas dari mimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku "Sakit sakit! Bu-Bukan mimpi..?! Ja-Jangan-Jangan?!" Aku melihat kebelakang pohon perlahan dan mulai menangis perlahan melihat sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang, bermata lavender, berpotongan rambut hime cut, berkulit putih sedang tertidur sambil memegang tanganku "Hi-Hinata...? Keajaiban?" Aku melihat ke jam besar ditengah kota menunjuk jam 12 malam tepat.. Aku langsung melompat dari tempat dudukku dan memeluk Hinata yang tertidur, aku masih menangis karena berpikir Hinata telah dikembalikan keajaiban dan duduk di depanku, di hadapanku saat ini, sekarang ini juga, saat ini juga, saat langit sedang sangat indah.. beberapa bagian tubuhnya dilapisi perban, mungkin bekas luka, luka apa ya? Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya Hinata ada disini itu..! Itu...! Aku..! Kelopak mata perempuan itu terbuka, menunjukkan mata lavendernya yang manis, ia mengucek matanya dan menyadari ia sedang dipeluk "Naru.. Naruto-kun...?" Aku mengangguk sambil masih menangis, Hinata pun tersenyum dan air mata mulai berlinang dari matanya ia membalas pelukanku "Naruto-kun aku..." Kami berpelukan dibawah langit yang penuh dengan kelap kelip bintang dan kembang api yang dihiasi juga dengan salju putih yang turun perlahan, Sangat indah.. Serasa keajaibanlah yang mempertemukan kami di tempat ini, memenuhi janji kami, sihir jam 12 malam yang terkabul.. Aku.. Tidak bisa menceritakan perasaanku aku sendiri juga bingung apa perasaanku.. Aku sangat..!

***Hinata P.O.V***

Kami melepas pelukan kami lalu saling menatap, Naruto yang dari tadi penasaran pun mulai bertanya "Luka itu.. Kenapa?" Suara Naruto berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ku. Aku sedang melamunkan Naruto "A-Ah! I-Ini.. Aku tertabrak.. Tapi sekarang tidak apa!" Aku tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto mulai memasang muka khawatir dan berkata "Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk yang menandakan iya sambil tersenyum padanya. Naruto terlihat lebih lega lalu hanya ber-oh-ria seperti biasa ~ Setelah mengobrol sampai pukul 8 pagi kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan bertemu disini lagi pukul 8 malam nanti... Apa yang akan terjadi pada jam 8 malam nanti? Saksikan lanjutannya di Chapter 3 ~

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti ceritaku sampai chapter 2, Sorry kalau aneh atau tidak sesuai selera kalian atau kependekan, aku gak bisa buat fic 1 chapternya panjang soalnya.. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan update dengan cepat. Chapter 3 akan dipublish antara minggu ini dan minggu depan lagi kalau author tidak sibuk ~ Ini beberapa balasan-balasan buat reviewnya bagi yang belum dibalas ~**

**bima uzumaki : Terimakasih sudah baca ceritaku dan sudah review, ini sudah diupload chapter 2 nya :)**

**Akira no Rinnegan : Terimakasih sudah baca cerita ku dan me-review, ini chapter 2 sudah di upload :)**

**Yui Kazu : Iya, Terimakasih sudah baca cerita ku dan me-review :)**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review ~**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ~**


	3. Chapter 3 : I Love You

**Arigato minna sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai 3 chapter, chapter kemarin sedih ya.. Authornya sendiri yang nulis + bikinnya (Aku) aja nangis sendiri.. (?) dan Author tau kok chap 2 kemarin itu masih sedikit tapi itu udah batas terpanjang yang author bisa bikin.. Author masih newbie masih try to improve jadi jangan marah2 ke author.. Ini aja fic pertama yang pernah Author bikin dan publish.. Kalau kalian tidak suka ceritanya akan author end saja.. Tergantung keputusan kalian..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Our Promise  
By xLittleFallenAngel

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca setelah ini ~**

**.**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated T  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2 dsb.

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ~

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : I Love You**

***Hinata P.O.V***

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat kue natal dan tanpa sadar sudah jam setengah 8. Aku langsung buru-buru memasukkan kue itu ke dalam sebuah kotak makanan dan berlari menaiki mobil lavender ku menuju ke air terjun itu, aku telat 15 menit! Naruto sudah duduk menunggu disana sambil memutar2 kan stik es krimnya yang baru saja ia habiskan. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan dan ingin mengagetkannya. Aku menaruh kotak kue itu di sebelahku "Chang~!" Naruto kaget melihatku, sukses rencanaku mengagetkannya, aku cekikikan sendiri melihat rencana ku berhasil juga ternyata.. "Moh, aku kaget tau, Hinata-chan!" aku kaget mendengar naruto menambah -chan di namaku, tapi biarlah ~ "Btw, kamu sekarang sekolah dimana Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakan kue yang kubuat. "Hm? Ah aku sekolah di Konoha International Elite High School. Kamu?" Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menatapku, ada apa ya? Naruto lalu mulai berkata "selama ini.. Begitu dekat denganku.. Aku tidak menyadarinya?!" Aku juga membulatkan mataku "Itu artinya.. Naruto juga bersekolah di..?!" Naruto mengangguk sambil membulatkan matanya, seperti ahli sulap lagi hipnotis aja, aku cekikikan sendiri atas pikiranku tapi tidak menunjukkannya di muka ku. Setelah mengobrol sampai sekitar jam 11 malam kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha Main District, jalan utama di desa Konoha yang selalu ramai dan jarang sekali sepi. Naruto mengajakku ke salah satu tempat makan favorit kami sejak kecil, Ramen Ichiraku. Kami duduk di bangku di stand Ramen Ichiraku itu dan Naruto langsung berteriak dengan gembira "Ojii-chan Ramen yang biasa!" Aku melihat menu yang ada di ujung stand.. Karena sudah lupa aku memutuskan untuk memesan ramen yang sama seperti Naruto saja "aku sama seperti Naruto-kun" aku tersenyum kepada paman ramen itu. Kami memakan ramennya sambil mengobrol Naruto langsung berteriak memuji paman itu "Ojii-chan! Ramenmu memang yang terbaik! Ya kan, Hinata? Btw, Tambah lagi semangkuk!" Naruto berteriak dengan gembira sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke paman itu. Paman itu hanya tertawa seperti biasa sambil memberi Naruto semangkuk ramen lagi.. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto menambah ramen lagi.. Aku sweatdrop.. Naruto tidak berubah sejak terakhir bertemu.. Tetap saja sama.. Tapi aku senang.. Naruto masih sama karena memang Naruto inilah yang kusukai.. Aku tersenyum kepada Naruto, naruto sepertinya menyadarinya "Ng? Ada apa Hinata? Ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto, Aku menggeleng sambil masih tersenyum "Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo makan lagi.." Aku kembali memakan ramenku. Naruto mentraktirku.. Tumben dia tidak pelit. Aku cekikikan sendiri.. Mungkin Naruto akan menganggapku orang aneh.. Sudah tersenyum sendiri, cekikikan sendiri, memelototi dia kayak ada apa... Aku cekikikan lagi menyadari ke anehan ku ini.. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung ada apa denganku aku lalu berdiri dari bangku ku dan keluar dari stand "T-Tunggu! Terimakasih ramennya Ojii-chan!" Naruto berlari mengikutiku keluar dari stand. Saat aku melihat keluar ternyata sudah jam 11.30 dan turun salju lagi seperti kemarin.. Sangat indah.. Semua putih.. Kembang api kembali di luncurkan para warga, seperti kemarin.. Sangat indah bahkan lebih indah karena dihiasi bintang yang lebih banyak dari kemarin.. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan yang telah ditutupi salju.. Kami menghampiri stand-stand yang ada di sepanjang jalan dan tanpa disadari sudah jam 12 malam.. Sudah waktunya aku pulang.. Aku tidak mau dimarahi ayahku, hari ini ayahku pulang dari luar kota jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Naruto mengantarku ke rumah ayahku yang baru sampai ke rumah juga melihat itu dan langsung menghampiriku dan Naruto. "Ah, Otou-sama, Okaerinasai, Otou-sama" aku tersenyum pada ayahku. Ayahku hanya mengangguk dan menatap tajam Naruto aku bingung ada apa.. Ayahku menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah secara tiba-tiba, aku kaget kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu.. Lalu ayahku berteriak "Kamu anak pengkhianat itu pergilah! Jangan dekati anakku Hinata lagi! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kamu bersama anakku! Nanti anakku yang terpelajar ini akan tercemar virusmu dan menjadi pengkhianat dan pembangkang sepertimu! Aku tidak peduli ayahmu mau sujud menyembahku atau apapun! Pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat jadi pergilah dan jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki sedetik pun di Mansion Hyuuga ini lagi! Jangan pernah bertemu anakku lagi juga!" Hiashi menarikku masuk lalu membanting pintu depan dan menguncinya. Naruto yang perlu waktu memproses hal itu membengong dulu. Baka Naruto kenapa bengong cepatlah kejar dia! Naruto lalu sadar dan langsung menggedor dan berusaha membuka pintu besar mansion Hyuuga itu "dengarkanlah dulu, Hiashi-sama! Ayahku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tolong biarkan aku bertemu Hinata lagi Hiashi-sama! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Aku..! Aku..!" Naruto mengambil nafas singkat lalu berteriak lagi "Aku mencintai Hinata!" Aku yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu tersentak. Ayahku malah memasang ekspresi tambah marah "Cepat pergi! Aku tidak peduli! Atau akan aku panggil polisi cepat!" Ayahku bersiap mengeluarkan hp nya. Satpam mansion hyuuga yang mendengar suara berisik itu langsung tau Naruto penyebabnya dan langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari gerbang mansion Hyuuga "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku ingin bicara dengan Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama! Dengarkan aku! Hiashi-sama..!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri tapi percuma saja.. Suara itu makin mengecil.. Sepertinya Naruto sudah diseret keluar dari mansion Hyuuga aku mulai menangis sedikit tetapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya ke ayahku jadi aku berlari langsung ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Aku menangis di ranjangku sambil memeluk boneka yang Naruto berikan padaku saat masih kecil "Naruto-kun..." Aku memanggil namanya berharap dia datang tapi tidak mungkin kan? Aku sangat bodoh.. Esoknya sekolah sudah dimulai lagi.. Aku tidak diijinkan ayahku sekolah karena akan bertemu Naruto lagi.. Jadi aku sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari jendela kamarku dan menyetir mobilku ke sekolah. Ayahku tidak tau ini.. Saat sampai di sekolah aku langsung berlari ke kelas Naruto tetapi aku tidak melihat lelaki berambut pirang itu dimanapun. Sudah aku meminta Kiba mencarinya di toilet lelaki.. Aku sudah mencarinya di atap.. Di gudang.. Di lapangan.. Aku sudah meminta konohamaru mencari di gedung sd.. Aku sudah mencari di lorong.. Di tempat loker.. Di ruang-ruang club.. Kantor guru.. Ruang siaran dll. Tetapi tetap nihil.. Kemana dia? Apa tidak masuk sekolah? Pulang sekolahnya aku bertanya pada Ino dan Sasuke yang sekelas dengan Naruto.. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini.. Alasannya tidak diketahui.. Aku menaiki mobil lavenderku dan menyetirnya ke rumah saat di pertigaan aku mengingat suatu tempat.. "Air terjun itu.. Ya.. Naruto-kun pasti disitu!" Aku langsung menyetir ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahku.. Ke arah Air Terjun itu.. Aku berpikir Naruto pasti disana.. Aku langsung mengebut. Saat sampai di Air Terjun itu aku memarkirkan mobilku dan berlari ke arah pohon janji itu.. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.. Apa Naruto sudah benar-benar membenciku ya..? Aku mengitari pohon itu dan melihat sesuatu bergerak dari balik pohon itu.. Aku mendekatinya perlahan dan ternyata aku menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang memakai baju sekolah sedang tertidur dengan tas sebagai bantalnya.. Orang yang aku telah cari seharian ini.. Aku yang semula sedikit kaget langsung tersenyum kepadanya dan duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai tertidur juga perlahan.. Saat aku terbangun ternyata sudah jam 5 sore.. Untung saja ayahku akan pulang telat.. Sekitar jam 8 katanya.. Jadi aku masih bisa bersama Naru- ah? Aku melihat Naruto sudah tidak di sebelahku.. Kemana dia? Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukannya sedang tiduran di papan yang mengambang-ngambang di danau itu sambil memutar-mutar sebuah bunga.. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan papan itu? Aneh sekali.. Bisa mengapung lagi.. Ah tapi biarlah.. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memanggilnya "Na-Naruto-kun..!" Dia menengok dan mendayung papannya ke pinggir danau "ada apa..?" Sepertinya dia masih sedih dengan hal yang terjadi kemarin.. "Aku minta maaf.. Atas ayahku.. Dan soal kamu bilang kamu men-" kata-kataku terhenti ketika Naruto berteriak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karena mukanya memerah "J-Jangan u-ulangi itu lagi!" Dia sepertinya malu.. Aku cekikikan dan mulai mendekatinya "Se-Sebenarnya aku juga s-suka sama.. Naru..to..kun..." Aku mulai memutar-mutar jariku seperti biasa dan mukaku memerah.. Semerah tomat mungkin.. Naruto kembali menengok ke arahku sambil membulatkan matanya "B-Benarkah?" Aku hanya mengangguk karena terlalu malu.. Naruto tiba2 memelukku.. Mukaku pasti sangat merah sekarang.. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya malah.. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil terhenti dan kami berdua langsung melepas pelukan dan melihat ke mobil itu.. Turunlah sebuah sosok yang kami kenal.. Itu Minato! Ayahnya Naruto! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Ikuti ceritanya di chapter selanjutnya!

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Gimana cerita kali ini? Sudah cukup panjang kah? Seperti biasa, Cerita berikutnya akan di update antara minggu ini atau minggu depan kalau kalian memilih cerita untuk tetap berlanjut.. Cerita akan author end jika kalian gak suka sama cerita author dan memilih untuk langsung di end saja.. Chapter 4 akan di publish jika author sudah mendapat jawaban kalian.. Review sudah dijawab lewat PM.. Terimakasih telah me-review dan membaca cerita ku..**


	4. Chapter 4 : Romeo and Juliet

**Terimakasih untuk review kalian di chapter sebelumnya Minna, walau hanya 1 review yang mengatakan cerita harus tetap dilanjutkan author akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ke chapter selanjutnya dan karena 1 review itu juga author jadi semangat lagi.. Soal chapter 5, akan dilanjutkan jika author memang benar-benar mendapat dukungan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.. Jika tidak ada dukungan lagi akan author end saja di chapter 4 ini.**

* * *

**Story so far : Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil terhenti dan kami berdua langsung melepas pelukan dan melihat ke mobil itu.. Turunlah sebuah sosok yang kami kenal.. Itu Minato! Ayahnya Naruto!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Our Promise**  
By **xLittleFallenAngel**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca setelah ini ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Pairing : NaruHina**  
**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2 dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Romeo and Juliet**

***Hinata P.O.V***

Minato berjalan mendekati kami yang masih membulatkan mata karena kaget.. Aku sangat ketakutan.. Bagaimana kalau dia akan memarah-marahi ku seperti ayahku memarahi Naruto kemarin? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mengijinkan aku dengan Naruto lagi? Aku masih ingin berdua dengan Naruto.. Minato yang sudah berdiri di hadapan kami menatap tajamku dan langsung menarik Naruto pergi "T-Tunggu Otou-san!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dan Minato hanya berkata "Diamlah" lalu menarik Naruto secara paksa ke mobil saat Naruto telah masuk Minato menengok ke arahku sebentar dan berkata "Pergilah, Hyuuga. Jauhi anakku" lalu Minato menyetir mobilnya pergi. Aku duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil menangis 'Kenapa tidak ada yang menyetujui kami? Kenapa cinta kami begitu terlarang? Sudah beberapa tahun seperti ini.. Aku.. Aku..' Pikirku.. Kapan mereka akan selesai bertengkar seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak lelah? Tidak bisakkah mereka membiarkan anak mereka bahagia sedikit saja? Kenapa mereka begitu memaksa kami saling menjauhi..? Kenapa rintangan cinta kami terlalu sulit? Kenapa mereka membawa masalah mereka ke kami juga? Benakku dipenuhi pertanyaan.. Aku menyetir mobil lavenderku ke rumah lalu masuk lewat jendela lagi dengan tali yang ku kaitkan di jendela kamarku. Ayahku belum pulang.. Ibu masih di luar kota.. Neji nii-chan masih belum liburan dari kuliah di luar negeri sementara Hanabi di luar kota bersama ibu.. Mansion yang begitu besar tapi terlalu sepi.. Aku mendapatkan segalanya kecuali keluarga.. Dan cinta... Aku menghela nafas dan memeluk bonekaku.. Kenapa rintangan hidupku yang bisa dibilang begitu mudah dan normal ini sangat sulit untuk di selesaikan? Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.. Hari Sabtu telah tiba, Kemarin Neji nii-chan kembali ke sini untuk liburan, ayah cuti 2 hari, ibu kembali ke sini karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, begitu juga dengan Hanabi yang mengintili ibu kemanapun.. Aku bingung kenapa semuanya bisa bersamaan seperti itu tapi katanya hari ini hari penting kami semua harus ada di sini.. Aku tidak tau hari penting apa.. Saat aku bertanya orang tuaku hanya tersenyum.. Begitu juga neji nii-chan.. Hanabi? Tentu saja dia hanya bilang 'apa?' Seperti biasa.. Kepo dan Tidak tau apa-apa tentunya.. Aku menghela nafas "Apa?" Hanabi menatapku menghela nafas.. Tuhkan? Aku sweatdrop.. "Tidak.." Paginya saat aku bangun ibu langsung menyuruhku bersiap-siap.. Memakai baju terbagus dll. Aku tidak tau ada apa.. Ada pesta kah? Ada acara ulang tahun kah? Ada acara tunangan kah? Atau mungkin Perjodohan kah? Benakku kembali dipenuhi pertanyaan.. Saat aku sudah siap bel berbunyi.. Ibuku membukakan pintunya dan menyuruh orang itu masuk.. Aku tidak mengenal mereka.. Siapa itu? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena bingung.. Masuk sepasang kakek kakek dan nenek nenek, 1 orang perempuan seumuranku mungkin? Dan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin juga seumuran denganku.. lalu Ayahku berdiri dan memberi hormat singkat lalu berkata "Selamat datang, Chiiyo Obaa-sama, Ebizo Jii-sama, Sasori-kun dan Karin-kun" ibu ku dan Neji nii-chan hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.. Hanabi sibuk memainkan boneka di sebelah sofa tempat ku duduk.. Ditutupi neji nii-chan dan ibu ku yang sedang berdiri sedari tadi sementara ayahku duduk di sofa panjang sendirian. Aku masih bingung.. Lalu aku menarik ujung lengan baju Neji nii-chan "Neji nii-chan itu siapa..?" Bisikku padanya.. Neji nii-chan hanya membisikkan "Nanti kamu akan tau" padaku.. Aku kesal.. Kenapa tidak boleh di beri tau? Huh.. Orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal itu pun duduk di sofa.. Lalu kakek yang bernama Ebizo itu terlihat mengambil nafas dan mulai berbicara "Pertunangannya.." Pertunangan? Pertunangan siapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tau ku? Apa hal itu sebegitu top secretnya apa? ayahku mulai berkata "Ah, Ah iya.. Pertunangannya jadi.." Ayahku melirik ibuku lalu melirik ke dapur ibuku mengerti isyarat itu.. Isyarat itu menunjukkan ayahku menyuruh ibuku membuat teh di dapur untuk keluarga Akasuna ini. Ibuku mengangguk lalu mengatakan "Permisi sebentar.." Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan kami. Kakek Ebizo mulai melihatku dengan saksama.. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku yang mau ditunangkan? Pfft... Tidak mungkin.. Mungkin neji nii-chan.. Ia sedang meneliti adiknya yang menurutnya harus diketahui ini.. "Kamu orangnya, Hinata-san?" Hah apa? Manggil namaku langsung Hinata? Sksd banget sih ni kakek.. Kakek gayung apa ya? Eh maksudku kakek gaul.. Aku cekikikan sendiri tapi tidak memperagakannya di wajahku karena nanti aku dikira gila lagi.. Aku mengangguk perlahan "Iya.. Aku Hinata.. Ada apa ya?" Ibuku tiba-tiba kembali dan membagikan teh lalu ia berdiri lagi di sebelah Neji nii-chan.. Aku dikacangi.. Aku melirik ke arah lelaki bernama Sasori itu.. Ia hanya meminum tehnya dengan tenang dan muka datar.. mengesalkan.. sementara perempuan Karin itu melihatku dengan saksama.. Apa? Ngapain dia melihatku kayak gitu? Fans baru kali ya? Matanya kayak berkelap kelip gitu lagi, ih.. Kemudian Aku sweatdrop sedikit.. Lalu nenek Chiyo itu menghirup tehnya dan melirik ayahku dan mulai berbicara "Melelahkan mengunjungi 2 rumah berjauhan sekaligus ya.." Nenek Chiyo itu curhat (?) Mungkin.. "Hm? Apa Karin-kun juga di tunangkan?" Nenek Chiyo mengangguk "Ke Keluarga Uzumaki" ayahku membulatkan matanya aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya.. Keluarga apa tadi ia bilang? Uzunaki? Uzukaki? Ukakizu? Eh apa tadi dia bilang? (Author : Dasar Hinata masih muda aja udah bermasalah pendengarannya..) Nenek Chiyo mengangkat alisnya bingung "Kenal keluarga itu?" Ayahku menggeleng "tidak tidak hanya mirip dengan yang kami kenal.. Ahaha" ayahku tertawa garing.. Apanya yang lucu? Ih ayah gaje deh.. "Ah, untuk pertunangannya.. Bisa diadakan besok.. Hari minggu.." Nenek Chiyo dan kakek Ebizo hanya mengangguk pelan "Telah ditentukan ya.." Sasori melirik mereka memasang tampang seperti 'Apa yang ditentukan? Ada apa?' Ketinggalan berita banget ya.. Aku juga sih.. keluarga Akasuna itu lalu meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga ku ini.. Keluargaku langsung kembali mengurusi urusannya masing-masing.. Aku jadi kangen Naruto.. "Ayah.. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar ya ke mall.." Ayahku hanya mengangguk lalu memberiku kartu kredit ku yang baru dibuat lagi karena yang kemarin sudah sedikit kusam.. Aku berpamitan lalu menaiki mobil lavenderku ke arah mall.. Kembali di pertigaan itu lagi.. Naruto di air terjun tidak ya? Aku memutuskan untuk ke air terjun dulu mengecek apa Naruto ada disana kah.. Sesampai di air terjun aku melihat Naruto duduk di atas pohon janji.. Aku mendekatinya dan memanggilnya "Na-Ru-To-kun ~" ia tersentak lalu terjatuh dari pohon itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.. Naruto menatapku sebentar dan kembali menunjukkan muka murungnya yang sedari tadi ia pasang.. "Ada apa..?" Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memelukku "Aku.. Dijodohkan Hinata.." Aku membulatkan mataku.. Hatiku perih.. Kenapa ya..? Air mata mulai berlinang dari mata lavenderku.. Kenapa aku menangis? Hubungan kami kan tidak direstui.. Kalau orang tuanya begitu hak mereka dong? Kenapa aku menangis sih.. Baka Hinata... "Dijodohkan sama siapa...?" Air mata Naruto juga mulai mengalir dari matanya "Akasuna.. Akasuna Karin.." Aku membulatkan mataku.. Perempuan bernama Karin itu yang tadi kan..? "katanya Ebizo jiji dan Chiyo Obaa juga akan menjodohkanmu dengan Akasuna Sasori.. Apa itu benar?" Aku tersentak.. "jadi yang tadi dijodohin itu.. Aku..?" Aku memaksakan air mataku untuk berhenti.. Masih sakit hatiku.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tadkir ya takdir.. Tidak bisa dihindari.. Aku menatap Naruto sejenak lalu menghapus air matanya "Jangan menangis Naruto-kun.. Kamu kan lelaki.. Jantan dong.. Kita pasti akan melewati rintangan ini.. Karena cinta itu bisa lebih kuat dari apapun.. Kita saja bisa melewati 10 tahun itu.. Kalau kita tetap mencintai.. Maka kita pasti bisa..!" Naruto menatapku dan terkagum-kagum akan kata-kata beraniku.. "Harusnya aku yang mengtakannya Hinata.. Kenapa jadi kamu?" Naruto mulai kembali tertawa "E-Eh? Masa?! Aku baca kata-kata seperti itu di novel" Aku bingung dan kaget gajelas sendiri.. "Hahaha dasar Hinata!" Naruto tertawa sendiri.. Aku yang melihatnya jadi ikut tertawa.. Ya.. Aku suka.. Senyum Naruto-kun.. Yang seperti ini.. Aku ingin melihatnya.. Selamanya.. Aku tidak ingin.. Senyum itu terhapus dari wajahnya.. Dan juga.. Terhapus dari ingatanku.. Aku tidak mau... Aku harus tetap tersenyum dengan tegar dan jalani rintangan ini.. Ya.. Selama cinta kami.. Masih bersemi.. Kami akan melewati ini.. Seperti rintangan 10 tahun yang kami telah lewatkan.. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti.. Aku dan Naruto-kun pasti akan bersama! Orang bilang takdir tidak bisa dihindari.. Tadi aku juga sempat berpikir begitu.. Tetapi.. Aku bisa merasakan.. Dengan kekuatan cinta kami.. Takdir pun bisa kami ganti dan bisa kami patahkan! Esoknya, seperti yang ayah katakan aku ditunangkan dengan laki-laki bernama Sasori itu, kami mengadakan pertunangan di sebuah aula hotel, disana juga ada pasangan Uzumaki dan Akasuna, yaitu Naruto dan Karin, kami bertunangan berbarengan agar nenek Chiyo dan kakek Ebizo tidak repot bulak-balik.. Aku bisa melihatnya.. Wajah sedih terukir di balik senyuman Naruto.. Aku sudah 10 tahun berteman dengannya, aku pasti bisa membedakan senyuman aslinya dan senyuman palsunya.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan untuk membatalkannya saja, aku bisa dibunuh Otou-san nanti, jadi aku hanya tersenyum seperti Naruto-kun dan tetap tegar.. Sudah seminggu kami bertunangan, aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasori-kun lagi sejak itu, begitu juga Naruto-kun, sekolah sedang libur musim panas.. Aku juga tidak boleh keluar rumah.. Jadi disinilah aku.. Aah.. Aku rindu sama Naruto-kun.. Dimana ya dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ayahku mengatakan aku akan bertemu Sasori-kun selanjutnya di acara persiapan pernikahan kami minggu depan.. Kenapa ini seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet modern saja? Tapi di dalam cerita Romeo akan mengunjungi Juliet dan membawanya pergi dari penderitaan.. Untuk hidup bahagia bersama.. Ah, cukup daydreamingnya, tidak akan terkabul juga sih.. Aku tiduran di ranjangku lalu menarik selimutku berusaha untuk tidur sampai ada suara batu yang dilempar seseorang dari bawah mengetuk jendela kamarku 'Siapa? Romeo kah?' Pikirku, seperti itu asli saja, haha.. Paling juga cuman orang iseng.. Aku bangun dari kasur empukku, istanaku, dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu membukanya perlahan.. "Romeo..?" Apa yang kukatakan, kenapa bilang seperti itu? "Apa itu Romeo? Dimana kamu?" Aku melihat keselilingku, oke aku tidak bisa berhenti memanggil Romeo ini, aku terlalu berharap, siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tertawa karena kekonyolan dan kebodohan Hyuuga yang satu ini.. Aku masih melihat ke bawah balkon kamarku dan sekitarku tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana "tuh kan bener orang iseng.." Aku bersiap menutup jendelaku sampai terdengar suara kaki melangkah di bawah balkonku, di tanah sana 'Siapa? Maling?' Gumamku.. Aku kembali mengurungkan niatku untuk menutup jendela kamarku dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perbatasan kamarku dan sedang berdiri di balkon sekarang. Aku melihat ke bawah "Romeo?" Lagi-lagi kupanggil nama itu tapi sekarang berbeda, ada jawaban "Aku disini, Juliet" ah! Siapa itu? Aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat Romeo- bukan, maksudku Naruto berdiri disana menatap keatas "Rome- Naruto-kun!" Aku sedikit tersentak, bagaimana ia bisa masuk? Kenapa ia ada disini? Naruto mengatakan naskah drama sekolah yang kulihat di rekaman drama festival sekolah tahun lalu "Juliet Juliet, sungguh cantik dirimu, matamu yang bersinar disinari rembulan sungguhlah indah" Naruto hafal saja naskahnya, mungkin dia belajar tekun sebelum datang kesini "aku akan memanjat dinding kuat ini agar bisa bertemu denganmu" aku juga terbawa suasana dan ikut ngucapin naskah drama "bagaimana bisa? Dinding ini sangat kuat dan tinggi.." Naruto langsung melompat naik melalui ujung kayu kaca dan sampailah ia di balkonku "dinding kuat dan tinggi ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kuatnya cintaku padamu" lalu kami berdua cekikikan sendiri karena sudah drama, aku bertanya kenapa Naruto kesini, ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku dan ingin mengetahui keadaanku, ya, kami berdua sudah tau kalau kami berdua sudah bertunangan masing-masing tetapi itu bukan keinginan kami, kami tetap mencintai satu-sama lain walau ini cinta yang disebut 'Forbidden Love' tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama selamanya dulu jadi aku percaya.. Semua ini akan ada jalan keluarnya.. Kami bercakap-cakap sampai tidak sadar ternyata pagi sudah tiba, Naruto langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melompat turun dari balkonku lalu langsung berlari melompati pagar mansionku yang sangat tinggi itu. Aku sangat senang.. Bahwa Naruto masih menyayangiku dan mengingatku.. Bahkan sampai susah payah menyusup ke rumahku seperti tadi.. Tapi itu sih yang membuatku berpikir Naruto itu sedikit keren.. Bagaimana lanjutan kisahnya? Ikuti di chapter berikutnya ~

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Akhirnya author berhasil bikin ceritanya 2000++ words! dan gomen kalau updatenya lama, author sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Yak, chapter ini akan dilanjutkan jika author mendapat review untuk melanjutkannya. Kalau author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya akan ada sekitar antara 1, 2, dan 3 minggu tergantung waktu luang author. Beberapa review sudah dijawab lewat PM ~ gomen kalau ceritanya masih belum memenuhi kriteria cerita keinginan kalian, author masih belajar, masih newbie istilahnya, author akan bekerja keras agar bisa memenuhi cerita kriteria keinginan kalian, tolong review ~**

**~ Terimakasih ~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally

Hai' Cerita berikutnya udah publish ~ gomen kalau updatenya agak lama, sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dll. dan karena hp dan laptop disita jadi gabisa lanjutin nulis... Hp dan laptopnya baru balik beberapa hari yang lalu.. Dan ide Author hilang semua masa.. Tapi author buru-buru pikir ide baru dan udah usahain Update ~ Terimakasih udah nunggu chapter ini, langsung aja kita mulai ~

**.**

**.**

Story so Far : Tapi itu sih yang membuatku berpikir Naruto itu sedikit keren..

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Our Promise**  
**By xLittleFallenAngel**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Di Sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure, terdapat dua orang yang bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, suatu hari mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran ayah mereka, mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi di bawah pohon lebat tempat mereka pertama bertemu.. Apa Mereka benar-benar akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana Kisahnya? Silahkan dibaca setelah ini ~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Pairing : NaruHina**  
**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2 dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Finally**

***Naruto P.O.V***

Semalam aku berhasil menyelinap masuk dan memberi Hinata big suprise, hihi rencana berhasil. Sekolah sudah mendekati ujian kelulusan.. Tidak terasa begitu cepat waktu telah berlalu.. Setelah itu akan libur sangat panjaangg deh. Tapi waktu menikahku juga sudah mendekat, tradisi keluargaku itu nikah muda tapi tidak nikah semuda ini juga, ya kan ya? Sama perempuan gajelas dari keluarga Akasuna lagi.. Rambutnya merah kayak tomat, kacamatanya item gede kayak apaan aja.. Hii.. Serem.. Kayaknya galak juga tuh.. Hinata nikah sama yang bernama Sasori Akasuna.. Rencananya mereka akan menikah setelah ujian kelulusan.. Aah.. Aku sekarang berharap sekolah lebih lama biar gak ujian kelulusan.. Aku sih nikahnya belum jelas, Karin tidak mau cepat-cepat dan kan repot kalau nikahnya berdekatan. Hinata sepertinya berencana nikah di luar negeri, dia akan pergi 1 minggu setelah ujian kelulusan sepertinya.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum dia pergi tapi tidak bisa.. Dia tidak diijinkan keluar, sekolah langsung pulang, istirahat harus makan di mobilnya yang di parkirin di halaman, terus diawasi terus lagi sama bodyguardnya pake cctv kayak apaan aja.. Emang aku sebegitu virusnya apa ya, istilahnya kayak baygon gitu, aku dianggep semut mungkin ama tu bapak Hinata.. Telepon Hinata juga disita jadi smsan pun percuma.. Dia dikurung di kamar tidak boleh keluar sama sekali, jendela saja dikasih kayu kayak penculikan gitu.. Semua barang dariku dibuang, foto-foto ku dibuang diganti ama foto dan barang dari Sasori itu...

**"Aku kangen Hinata.."**

Ujian Kelulusan telah selesai dengan cepatnya, aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Hinata dari saat adegan penyelinapan itu.. Aku tidak mau ucapkan selamat tinggal lagi.. aku mau ucapkan sampai bertemu lagi saja.. Selamat tinggal hanya bisa memisahkan... Haah.. Besok Hinata akan pergi ke luar negeri duluan, Sasori menyusul karena ada urusan, aku tau dari mana? Karena aku adalah spy- bercanda kok.. Itu diberitakan di TV.. Hyuuga kan terkenal banget.. Sampe diliput di berita sama wartawan.. Keluargaku juga sih tapi ayah ngacangin mereka.. Wartawan malang.. Tapi aku juga tidak peduli. Aku lalu kembali matiin TV..

***Hinata P.O.V***

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya Paris.. Aku sedang mengemas barang-barangku.. Aku membawa 1 koper sedang, aku akan berangkat sendiri, keluargaku menyusul dengan keluarga Sasori, ibu dan Hanabi sudah berangkat ke Paris duluan dengan selamat lusa kemarin, mereka menunggu kedatanganku di Paris.. Ayah mengantarku ke airport.. Nama pesawat yang kutumpangi telah dipanggil, aku segera memasuki Gate untuk masuk ke pesawat dan segera menempati tempat duduk yang tertera di tiketku.. Pesawat telah lepas landas.. Dikabarkan cuaca di perjalanan akan buruk.. Aku sedikit takut.. Aku membuka penutup jendelaku.. Diluar sangat gelap.. Menyeramkan.. Sepertinya ada badai salju dan semacamnya.. Aku tidak tau persis.. Aku tidak tau kami dimana.. Pramugari sudah tidak berjalan keliling koridor lagi karena terlalu banyak guncangan.. Guncangan makin keras setiap kali pesawat berguncang, sampai akhirnya sepertinya pilot menurunkan sedikit ketinggian pesawat agar tidak terlalu berguncang dan terombang-ambing angin kencang.. Saat guncangan mulai berkurang pilot menaikkan kembali pesawat tetapi tiba-tiba lampu emergency light berbunyi, speaker juga berbunyi, terdengar suara laki-laki yang sepertinya pilot, sepertinya akan memberitakan kita.. "didepan kita ada gunung, kita akan tertabrak, harap keluar dari pesawat ini secepatnya melalui emergency door, kalian akan dibantu oleh para pramugari" ya, dia akan mengatakan didepan kita ada gunung kita akan tertabrak.. Aah.. Aku haus.. Aku mengambil air putih yang dikemas di dalam sebuah botol- lebih tepatnya aqua dari pramugari tadi dan meminumnya lalu menutup tutupnya kembali.. Aah.. Segar.. Tunggu.. Apa?! Didepan ada gunung?! ... Apa?! (Author : Berhenti Lebay Hinata) Aku akan ketabrak?! Apa?! (Author : stop)

***Naruto P.O.V***

Aku sedang minum susu segar sekarang. Aku menyambar remot TV ku dan menekan tombol on-nya... Terdengar suara wartawan sedang mengumumkan berita.. Aah.. Hinata sedang apa ya? Dia pasti sedang memegang botol sepertiku dan.. "Berita terkini, pesawat Konoha Airlines tujuan Paris yang berangkat pagi ini saat sedang terbang naik bertemu gunung dan.." itu kata wartawannya.. Aku mengulang kata-kataku.. Aah.. Hinata pasti sedang memegang botol sepertiku dan.. "Tertabrak" wartawan melanjutkan.. Ya.. Tertabrak... . . . Tertabrak? Hinata.. Aku langsung melirik TV-ku dan meletakkan susu-ku yang ada di botol di meja di kiri-ku dengan cepat.. "Ter-Ta-Brak?!" Butuh waktu untukku memprosesnya sampai akhirnya aku berteriak kaget sambil membulatkan mataku.. Ayahku yang tadi sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang tamu tempatku berada "Ada apa sih, Naruto, masih pagi sudah berisik" ayah menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya sambil kebingungan "ini sudah siang ayah! Dan lihat itu! Itu pesawat yang Hinata tumpangi kan?" Teriakku sambil menunjuk TV. Ayahku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa saja lalu berbalik ke dapur "Hyuuga yang malang.. Hoaam..." Lalu ayah menghilang dari pandanganku... Apa dia benar-benar tidak peduli ya? Aku hanya bengong..

***Hinata P.O.V***

'Ini dimana? Terakhir kuingat pesawat yang kutumpangi tertabrak gunung di depan kami.. Setelah itu.. Setelah itu.. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak tau.. Aku sedang tergeletak sekarang.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.. Tatapanku kosong.. Aku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.. Badanku sakit semua.. Aku...' Aku membuka mataku perlahan.. Aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang.. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang.. Aku sedang tergeletak di tanah sekarang didepanku.. Aku hanya melihat api yang untungnya letaknya agak jauh denganku dan banyak orang yang juga tergeletak disana.. Mereka.. Penuh darah.. Disekitarku juga banyak sekali bercak dan genangan darah.. Aku ingat terakhir pesawatku tertabrak gunung dan.. Dan.. Aku.. Terjatuh? Aku mulai berusaha mengerakkan tubuhku.. Rasanya berat dan sulit sekali.. Aku berhasil mengerakkan jari tanganku.. Aku dapat merasakannya.. Aku berusaha mengerakkan tanganku perlahan ke hadapanku... aku melihat tanganku penuh noda darah... Apa yang terjadi..? Aku berusaha untuk duduk.. Akhirnya aku berhasil duduk.. Aku melihat tubuhku penuh dengan darah.. Aku...

**BRUK!**

'Terdengar suara ambulans..  
Sekarang apa..? Apa lagi yang terjadi? Tadi aku berhasil duduk dan... Dan apa yang terjadi..? "Hinata!" Ada yang memanggil namaku.. Siapa itu..? "Hinata!" Siapa... "Hinata sadarlah!" Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.. "Hinata nee sadarlah!" Hanabi? Ayah? "Hinata!" Ibu? "Hinata ini aku, sadarlah!" Neji nii? Semua...' Aku membuka mataku perlahan.. Aku melihat sekelilingku perlahan.. Sepertinya sekarang aku di dalam ruangan.. Seperti.. Rumah sakit.. Rumah sakit siapa?... "Kau sudah sadar ya.." Suara siapa? Aku melihat asal suara itu.. Bajunya.. Dokter? "Aku seorang dokter, kau sedang di rumah sakit, kau mengalami tabrakan pesawat, kau telah koma selama 1 minggu.." aah.. Tabrakan itu.. Koma? Aku koma? "Keluargamu yang mendengar keadanmu sudah stabil sedang menunggu diluar.. Aku akan keluar dulu.." Dokter itu beranjak pergi dari kamarku.. Beberapa detik setelah itu terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.. Siapa lagi? "Hinata!" Terdengar suara hentakan kaki berlari menghampiriku dari balik tirai pemisah ranjangku dan pintu.. Tirai itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seseorang... Ayah? Ibu? Hanabi? Neji nii? Mereka.. Hanabi langsung berlari kearahku dan loncat ke atas kasurku lalu memelukku.. Kuakui.. Itu cukup sakit.. "Hinata nee! Jangan tinggalkan Hanabi lagi!" Kata Hanabi sambil menangis kencang.. Aku yang sudah melupakan sakit yang dibuat Hanabi tersenyum kepadanya "Ya.." Jawabku pelan dengan tenaga yang kupunya.. Ayah berjalan mendekatiku.. "Hinata.. Ayah sangat khawatir saat kau koma.." kata Ayah sambil memegang tanganku.. "Syukurlah.." Kataku pelan dengan senang "iya nak, kata dokter lukamu sudah tidak terlalu parah lagi.. besok kau bisa pulang.." Kata ibu sambil tersenyum kepadaku.. Ah.. "Pernikahannya?" Kataku setelah mengingat-ingat asal mula kecelakaan "dibatalkan dahulu karena kondisi-mu" kata Neji nii.. "Begitu.." Kataku.. Aku senang pernikahannya dibatalkan padahal.. "Aku ada permintaan.." Kataku.. "Apa nak? Katakanlah" kata ayah sambil menatapku "aku kan sudah sembuh.. Jadi.. aku.. Ingin sekolah besok.. Tahun baru kan telah dimulai.." Ya permintaan yang aneh.. Masih baru sembuh, belum sembuh total kok sekolah.. Tapi yah.. Aku kangen dengan dia.. Aku kangen sama Naruto-kun.. Aku juga belum pernah masuk sekalipun sejak kelas baru dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu..

Suara siulan pagi para burung-burung terdengar.. Sinar menyilaukan masuk dari celah tirai jendela kamar rumah sakit-ku.. Sepertinya masih jam 6.. Sekolah dimulai jam 9 karena suatu alasan yang tidak mau diberitau ke murid-murid.. Waktunya diundurkan.. Aku mengerakkan kakiku dan mulai bersiap untuk sekolah dibantu oleh Hanabi yang ingin pergi sekolah denganku dan seorang suster.. Ayah telah mengambil jadwal, buku, dan perlengkapan lainnya kemarin.. Ibu juga telah menanyakan kelasku.. Aku membuka pintu slide kelasku.. Sudah lama sejak aku ke sekolah terakhir kali.. Rasanya canggung.. Uh..

***Normal P.O.V***

Semua anak di kelas terutama sahabat dari Hinata membelalakkan mata.. "Hinata-chan!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang diketahui sahabat Hinata yang bernama Sakura, ia langsung berlari melompati meja-meja yang menghalanginya dengan gesit dan langsung memeluk Hinata "Hinata-chan... Aku dengar kemarin pesawatmu kecelakaan.. Aku sangat khawatir.. Aku senang kamu gak apa-apa.. Selamat datang kembali di sekolah ya, Hinata-chan" Sakura pun tersenyum lebar, ia seperti ingin menangis tapi masa Sakura yang hebat dan terkenal kuat itu menangis depan umum.. Merusak image banget... Jadi dia seperti menahan tangis.. Tapi tidak bertahan lama.. Dia langsung menangis di pelukan Hinata tepat setelah Hinata mengatakan "Tenanglah, Sakura-chan" Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong atau lebih tepatnya melamun melihat itu langsung mengubah mukanya seperti ingin menangis juga "Sakura bodoh.. Aku kan jadi ingin menangis juga.." Ino langsung berlari melompati meja (juga) yang menghalangi lalu memeluk Hinata sambil mendorong-dorong Sakura sambil menangis.. "Hiks Hiks.. Apaan sih kamu Ino pergi sana" ucap Sakura kasar sambil menangis dan mendorong-dorong Ino juga "pergilah Sakura kamu menganggu tau.. Hiks Hiks.." Ucap Ino juga sambil menangis dan masih mendorong-dorong Sakura "Cari ribut kau Ino hah hiks hiks" ucap Sakura masih menangis "Itu kata-kataku kalau mau cari ribut sini kau Hiks Hiks" balas Ino sambil teriak dan menangis semua yang melihat hal itu sweatdroop seketika.. "Su-Sudah kalian berdua.. Menangis kok berantem" Kata Hinata menenangkan mereka berdua..

***Hinata P.O.V***

Aku sangat senang bertemu teman-teman lagi setelah sekian lama.. Apa.. Naruto-kun akan masuk hari ini? Apa pertunangannya masih dilangsungkan ya.. Aku mendengar suara yang cukup ribut dari area depan sekolah dan lapangan.. Ada apa ya? Kami melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah dan lapangan sekolah melalui kaca yang ada di kelas kami.. Dibawah lapangan sana sangat ramai siswa siswi sedang melihat ke gerbang.. Ada apa? Aku melihat ke gerbang.. Naruto-kun? Dengan..? Aku melirik kebelakang Naruto-kun yang sedang berlari seperti dikejar apa saja.. Aku melihat segerombolan orang sedang mengejar Naruto-kun... Sepertinya aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka.. Hei.. Itukan ibu penjaga dari salah satu rumah makan yang berada di Konoha Main District.. Dan yang itu bapak penjual mochi.. Dan yang disana penjual es.. Eh.. Ada apa? Kenapa tukang makanan semua? Apa yang terjadi sih? Aku melihat Naruto-kun berteriak-teriak Maaf dan Tolong sambil berlari berkeliling lapangan seperti saat OR..

***Naruto P.O.V***

Pagi ini.. Aku sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurku yang sangat nyaman dan empuk.. Rasanya aku tidak mau bangun.. Sampai.. "Naruto! Lihat jam!" Ibuku berteriak begitu.. 'Apasih.. Masih pagi banget.. Ganggu saja..' Pikirku.. Aku melirik jam dindingku yang tergantung di dindingku pastinya, namanya juga jam dinding.. Jam... 8.. Lewat 30 menit.. Aah.. 8:30 ya.. Aku kembali melanjutkan acara tidurku yang nyaman dan- apa?! Jam 8:30?! Aku langsung meloncat-loncat di kasurku yang nyaman dengan histeris sambil berteriak-teriak "Aku telat! Aku telat!" Seperti orang gila lalu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap.. 5 menit kemudian aku berlari hampir secepat sonic keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menarik ransel sekolahku yang berada di pinggir meja belajarku ke arahku lalu langsung melesat ke bawah dan mulai berteriak lagi "Aku! Telat!" Ibu dan Ayahku yang melihat itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tawa kemenangan dan tawa puas.. "Apa sih.. Aku kan telat! Bukannya khawatir kek apa kek malah ketawa kayak gitu!" Ocehku kepada mereka.. Ibu lalu menunjuk jam dinding.. Pukul 6.30- apa?! Aku memasang muka cemberut lalu duduk untuk memakan makan pagiku "uuh! Kenapa kalian menipuku?!" Ocehku.. "Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa" kata ibu dengan santainya.. Jeez! Aku kesal! Aku kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Aku kesal sekali! Gimana sih kamuu! (Author : apa sih Naruto, lebay ih, alay) aku menghabiskan makan pagiku dan langsung berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk sekolah tentunya "sudah mau sekolah?" Kata ayahku "yaiyalah! Sudah siap-siap gini masa tidur lagi yah" kataku sambil membuka pintu masuk.. "Aku berangkat!" Teriakku dari luar.. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha Main District karena waktu sekolah masih lama juga sih, ngapain ke sekolah pagi-pagi.. Kurang kerjaan.. Saat aku berjalan.. "Naruto, kau belum bayar hutang mochi!" "Ada Naruto?! Bayar hutang makanmu!" "Naruto! Mana uang esnya?!" "Naruto kapan bayar uang ramenmu!" .. Gawat.. Aku mulai berlari ke sekolah secepat kilat kayak Sonic gitu.. Sambil dikejar-kejar sama pedagang pedagang ini.. "Waa! Maaf! Maaf! Tolong! Tolong! Maaf Maaf! Tolong Tolong! Waa!" Teriakku sembari berlari ke sekolah.. Akhirnya saat sampai di sekolah.. aku dimarahi oleh guru yang sedang bertugas setelah itu aku membayar hutang-hutangku yang setinggi langit.. Dompet Gama-chan ku langsung kurus.. (Baca : kosong) jangan khawatir Gama-chan akan kuisi lagi! Aku memasuki kelas dengan santai seperti tidak tejadi apa-apa tadi.. Aku mengacangi pandangan yang dilemparkan siswa-siswi lain kepadaku.. Aku membuka sliding door kelasku dengan keras "ohayou! Naruto Uzumaki hadir!" Teriakku bangga dan keras "Naruto-kun, Ohayou gozaimasu" "ohayou etto.. Hm?" Mataku mencari pemilik suara 11/12 sama Hinata tadi.. Siapa? "Hahaha.. Ini aku Naruto-kun" perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja.. "Hahaha.. Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, Naruto-kun" tuh kan.. Tapi lebih penting lagi.. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata.. Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata-ch-ch-cha-chan!" Aku setengah kaget setengah shok.. Setelah kupikir-pikir.. Apa bedanya kaget dan shok? Ah tidak usah kupikirkan lah, merepotkan.. Kenapa aku terdengar seperti Shikamaru sekarang? "Hi-Hinata-chan sudah se-sembuh?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.. Aku senang sekali.. Hinata-chan telah sembuh dan tidak ada hal lebih buruk yang terjadi padanya.. Ini mungkin hari paling bahagiaku!

**- To be Continue -**

* * *

**Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Gomen updatenya lama.. Seperti yang telah kubilang diatas.. Handphone dan laptop author disita jadi gak bisa nulis Fanfic dan author sibuk sama tugas sekolah juga.. Fanfic berikutnya akan diupdate mungkin 1-3 minggu lagi.. Paling lama 1 bulan mungkin.. Segitu saja informasinya dan Terimakasih sudah baca fanfic ini ya.. Author sudah berusaha manjangin fanficnya.. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, Author pamit dulu ya.. Ja~**


End file.
